The Life of MarySue
by wolvesaremylife1
Summary: This is a comedy (hopefully) about making fun of Mary-Sues. Mary-Sue travels to Neverland with Peter Pan. Is Neverland ready for Mary?


The Life of Mary-Sue Summery: This is a comedy (hopefully) about making fun of Mary-Sues. Basically, I'm just going to wing it, and see how it turns out. Bear with me, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan in any way shape or form. The only character belonging to me is Mary-Sue and her parents. :-)  
  
It was a Saturday morning in early July, only 6:00, but you could already tell it was going to be another beautiful day in Miami Florida. The sun shone through a window frilled with lace curtains. The dawn's light filled the room, displaying walls filled with medals and trophies; showing accomplishments in horseback riding, track racing, arts and crafts fairs, and bake offs. This early in the morning should have shown a lump under piles of covers, this however, was not so. Instead of rumpled covers, there was only an already made bed; each coverlet was without wrinkle, the pillows already fluffed. Now let us travel down the stairs, to where our story begins..  
  
"Good morning mother, father," greeted Mary-Sue as her parents stepped into the kitchen. "I've made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fresh squeezed orange juice." Setting down the plate full of steaming eggs, Mary smiled her pearly white, perfectly even teeth gleaming. She wore a shirt of a deep red, and tight blue jean. Mary's hair was thick, the color of a chestnut, that of which seemed to sparkle in the light. Green eyes matched the apples that grew in the family orchard.  
  
"Smells delightful, dear," spoke her mother. Mrs. Orion was a housewife. She was always home to help Mary with whatever needed to be done. Mary's mother was very proud of her daughter. She was the very likelihood of herself when she was young. Smiling inwardly, her mother sat down to eat. Taking a bite she looked at her daughter and said, "Why Mary Sue! This is the best pancake I have ever tasted! Aren't you going to sit down and have some?"  
  
Mary smiled at her mother, "No, I already ate. Well, I must be going! I've got to go to the library."  
  
At these words, her father looked up at her in disbelief. "But it's Saturday! I thought you finished your homework on Friday."  
  
Mary turned to look at her father. "I did. But I want to do an extra credit report in English. I can't stand to have anything less than a 105% in class." With these parting words, she left the house. And thus her day went.  
  
Night fell over the house in Florida. With it, came a shadow. The shadow belonged to Peter Pan. Peter slipped into the open window of Mary's room. He had been looking for someone to take the place of Wendy. Pan glanced around, pausing at her floor length mirror that hung on Mary's door. He looked at himself and frowned. Straightening a wrinkle out of is shirt, he smiled at his reflection. The reflection, in turn, scowled back at him. By this time Peter had made his way over to the girl. She was beautiful, like an angel. Her hair fanned out around her head like a halo. Smiling to himself, he crept closer. Mary, hearing a floorboard creek, woke with a start. "Who are you?" She queried, looking at him with curiosity.  
  
"I," said Peter drawing himself up to his full height, "Am Peter Pan."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Mary-Sue as she climbed out of bed. Her hair looked like it had already reached the beauty salon. "Have you come to take me to Neverland?"  
  
"Of course! With looks such as that, how could I not?"  
  
"Thank you. Ooo! Is that your faerie?" Mary gasped at the sight of Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell, glared at Mary with a look of barely disguised hatred.  
  
"Yes, that's Tinkerbell. What's your problem Tink?" Peter demanded, looking at her.  
  
Tinkerbell, merely turned her back and flew haughtily to the window. "Please Tinkerbell! I can't bear the thought of you hating me! Can we please be friends? Just because I'm really pretty, is no reason to hate me!" Mary ran to the window and leaned down till she was eye level with Tink.  
  
Tinkerbell turned to look at the girl. She could tell this girl would bring nothing but pain to everyone in Neverland. However, for the moment, she would call a truce. She had no desire to be banned, after all. Tinkerbell began speaking in her bell-like language. "Fine. I shall call a temporary truce."  
  
Peter opened his mouth, ready to translate. "That's okay. I already know what she said." Mary interrupted him. "I can understand faerie." Peter shut his mouth in amazement. Wendy hadn't been able to tell what Tink said, he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, are we going?" Mary-Sue asked him in a quiet, sultry voice. Peter turned to find her already in the air. Peter, frowned in confusion. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
"Fly," he answered.  
  
In response, Mary beamed at him and responded, "Well, I've always known how to fly. I just perfected my tecnique by the internet." With that, they both set off, toward Neverland.  
  
AN: Yes, I know. It's stupid beyond reason, and not all that funny. But give me a chance! falls down and begs I'll try to update when I can. Hope you enjoyed it so far! 


End file.
